BFDI/II Murder Mystery
BFDI/II Murder Mystery is a series made by Redhuanhakim03, but now is owned by NLG343 and Chikako. Don't edit this page without their permission. Characters The mains includes: # Taspo Targo (Gordon Targan) # Michael Jackson # Abraham Lincoln # Mary-Todd Lincoln # Leonardo DiCaprio # Cristiano Ronaldo # Muhammad Ali # Gene Wilder # Kris Bryant # David Bowie # Thomas Edison # Ernie Banks # Jose Fernandez # Ka (Casey Kasi) # Talpo Tarmo (Eric Targan) # Tasgo Tarpo (Andrew Targan Jr.) # David Tergamo # Nicholas Tergamo # Misaki (Braixen) # Corey Taylor # Chikako (Meowstic) # All characters and hosts Minor characters This section is under construction. Episode 1 # Janet Jackson # The Killer # Zinedine Zidane Episode 2 # Suitcase Man # Japanball # Chikako Episode 3 # Jonathan Davis # Dress # Saturo Iwata # Chikako Episode 4 # Pink 2001 # Princess Diana # Chikako Episode 5 # Renato Sanches # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # Kepler-22b # Chikako Episode 6 # Jonathan Toews # Connor McDavid # Chikako Episode 7 # Windows XP logo # Kepler-438b # Kepler-442b # Chikako Episode 8 # Prince (born 1958) # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # Anthony Rizzo (born 1989) # Chikako Episode 9 # Taspotallow # Tarshtallow # Taspo Targo's marshmallow # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # Anthony Rizzo (born 1989) # Marshmallow (born 1997) # Renato Sanches # Chikako # Kyo # Mizuki Episode 10 # KOI-4878.01 # Windows 98 logo # 1998–2006 ITV logo # 1998 FIFA World Cup logo # Chikako # Kyo # Mizuki Episode 11 # Tommy Tispu # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # 1998 FIFA World Cup Logo # Chikako Episode 12 # Kepler-296e # Chikako # Max G. Episode 13 # Prince (born 1958) # Corey Taylor (Slipknot) # Chikako # Kyo # Chouko Episode 14 # O.J. Simpson # Howard the Duck # Chikako # George Lucas Episode 15 # Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 # Chikako Episode 16 # KOI-4878.01 # 1998 FIFA World Cup Logo # Chikako Episode 17 # Boxing Bell # Chikako Episode 18 # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # Windows 95 Logo # Chikako Episode 19 # iPhone4 # iPad Air # Chikako Episode 20 # The Loud House cast # One57 # David Draiman # Chikako Episode 21 # PlayStation Logo # Chikako Episode 22 # William Howard Taft # Tom Brady # Kyo # Chikako # Halo Episode 23 # Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson # Renato Sanches # Chikako Episode 24 # Need for Speed: Most Wanted # Donald Trump # Ronald Reagan # Chikako Episode 25 # Eiffel Tower # Chikako Episode 26 # Windows 2000 Logo # Windows ME Logo # Chikako Episode 27 # Caddicarus # Chikako Episode 28 # iMac G3 # Chikako Episode 29 # Windows 95 Logo # Chikako Episode 30 # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # Queen Elizabeth # King William # Chikako Episode 31 # David Sanchez Lopez # Chikako Episode 32 # Chikako # Kyo Episode 33 # Mad Hatter # Chikako Episode 34 # KOI-4878.01 # 1998 FIFA World Cup Logo # Henry Ford # Chikako Episode 35 # Chikako Episode 36 # 1998 FIFA World Cup logo # Chikako Episode 37 # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # Chikako Episode 38 # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # The Murderer # Corey Taylor # Chikako Locations *Episode 1-3: Boston, Massachusetts *Episode 4: Eugene, Oregon *Episode 5: El Paso, Texas *Episode 6: Chicago, Illinois *Episode 7: San Jose, California *Episode 8: Los Angeles, California *Episode 9-10: Orlando, Florida Episode 1: Beginning May 19, 12:00 pm Taspo Targo went to the mall to meet Muhammad Ali. Ali had recently watched 2012 (2009) in a cinema. Taspo Targo said hi to Ali, then talked to him about BFDI and II. Ali said it is his dream to voice for the characters and said he is a big fan of the show. Tasp just smiled. 12:30 pm Blocky saw Taspo Targo at the mall, he tried to prank him, but failed. At the same time, Taspo Targo and Ali went to the bus station. After 9 minutes, Ali said that hey should go to the subway, since that is faster than the bus on arrival times. Taspo Targo said it was a good idea. 12:45 pm Suitcase and Balloon went to the cinema to watch Need for Speed (2014). Talpo Tarmo went to the cinema. He tried to shoot Suitcase but missed. He threw a suitcase to her. And missed. He gave up and shot Balloon instead. This time, he did not miss and Balloon popped. Suitcase retreated to the nearest Recovery Center. At the same time, Taspo Targo and Ali was on the way to the new hotel. 1:00 pm Cristiano Ronaldo (Portugal) and Zinedine Zidane (France) were in the stadium, playing a football match. Ronaldo scored 2 while Zidane scored 1. Thomas Edison was at he stadium. He walked over to them and they talked for a while. Jose Fernandez and Ernie Banks joined in soon after. 2:30 pm Balloon finally revived and traced straight to the apartment. 2:45 pm Suitcase and Balloon went to their room on the apartment. The killer saw them. Talpo Tarmo seen by the killer. He was seen with a gun and went inside the apartment 6:00 pm At the new hotel, Taspo Targo saw Janet Jackson and Mary Todd Lincoln. Then, he called Michael Jackson and Abraham Lincoln to meet him at park at 7:30 pm with his iPhone 4. They came to him. Taspo Targo went to the apartment where Suitcase and Balloon are living. Seeing Talpo Tarmo, he dragged him out of the apartment back to the cinema. He said he shouldn't kill an innocent couple. Little did he know the actual killer passed him. 7:30 pm Michael Jackson, Janet Jackson, Abraham Lincoln and Mary Todd Lincoln went to the park. Taspo, while dragging Talpo Tarmo by the ear painfully, finally appeared in view to the 4. Abraham Lincoln said "It is not a struggle to be late." They all laughed. Later, they all were seen enjoying popsicles and coffee with thick cream. Talpo Tarmo said that he felt ill, so he ran off. He wasn't seen again until the next day. 8:00 pm A red car was seen parked in Memory Drive. The owner of the car got out. The owner is a male, but his credentials are unknown. He checked in the map he had if the location is right. Finally, he nodded his head and reluctantly went in. Only a few saw the car, which was a 1986 Lada Samara and the "custom" License plate was EXP0RT1. END Episode 2: Murder of Suitcase May 20, 9:00 pm Suitcase walked down inside her apartment. She was planning to take a trip to Oxford, United Kingdom with Balloon, along with Misaki, Suitcase's friend. At last, she found the door to her room in the apartment and went inside. Balloon seems to be in the bathroom. She then closed the door behind her. The murderer is hiding behind the living room curtains. He easily came in the apartment room because Balloon did not lock the door when HE went into the room. Misaki comes into the room, finds a trail of knife scratches, and then hears a scream. Misaki closed the door behind her. She tells Balloon, who was washing his hand, to come to the living room, quick. But as they entered the bathroom, it was too late. Suitcase was nailed harshly into the wall, cuts everywhere. The fact that a nail staked Suitcase's lifted skirt up made Balloon blush awkwardly. Misaki said she was going to call the police to sort this out, and asks Balloon if he can go for a walk. Balloon says that he'll accept that, and goes. 9:19 pm The police arrive at the scene, confused. They asked Misaki what happened, and she didn't know what happened exactly. The police then asked some more questions, still confused. But, there was one person who was with all of the officers present. That person was Chikako, the daughter of one of the policemen. Chikako was interested in the case, and asked if they had a camera there. Luckily, Misaki said there was, and Chikako said to wait for the case to start, as she has no access to the footage. Chikako then pulled out the nail staking the skirt. It didn't leave a huge hole on Suitcase, but it was bloody. "Nails, huh?" Chikako said, holding the nail in her hand. "The murderer must be a carpenter." "Or a pervert, I assume." Misaki added, stating that the nail staked the skirt up. "I know what you are thinking up, but that's not possible. I mean, objects don't even have genitals." Chikako replied, throwing the nail beside. "Then why do objects wear underwear?" Misaki argued. "I don't know, but that's not the point." Chikako exclaimed. "Got the footage ready?" "Yes." Misaki replied. The footage plays, as the killer is represented as cosplaying "Jason Voorhees" and was mentally high, which explains the sudden movement and weird positioning. "The skirt lift was probably just a mistake." Misaki said after the footage. "I note that he was holding a Ziploc bag, possibly crack." expressed Chikako. Now it is Misaki's turn to confusion. "How do you know that it had crack in it? She quickly responded with; "See those little white particles? That's how I thought of that." Misaki then replied that she got the white particles seen inside the bag. They watched it again, and tried to find who he was. Unfortunately, they found that the Jason Voorhees mask was on him the whole time. The killer put his hoodie back up and ran out the door before Taspo Targo came into the building. The police stared at him. "What? Did I do something... I don-" "It's fine. We got this covered." Chikako replies. Taspo Targo leaves in a flash. Chikako facepalms. "Anyways, let's look for fingerprints." Misaki and Chikako started to look for fingerprints. Unfortunately, they found none. However, that was when an officer found a hammer. "I found it, girls!" The officer said, as he examined the hammer and finally found some fingerprints. Chikako said that she should go to the evidence lab for further quarantine investigation, and thanked the officer, who was named Officer Alex. "Y'all welcome, ma'am." exclaimed Officer Alex. 11:03 pm Balloon was still seen walking. Even though it was late, the death of Suitcase was still on his mind. When he turned a corner, on the brick wall, he saw a man. With a suitcase on his head. How weird was that? Someone with a suitcase on his head. The man was approaching him. Frozen in fear, Balloon did not know what to do. Than, the man was REALLY close to him. "Hello." the man said. "I am the Suitcase Man." "From the looks of it, you are no Suitcase Man." Balloon replied. "Possibly so." The Suitcase Man step back a little bit. "Anyways, got any Suitcases? I'm obsessed with them." "I dated one once, but she's dead now." That put the Suitcase Man in shock. "Aw, that's sad. Well, go on your way, then. I know nothing about it!" Confused, Balloon walked away from him quickly. 11:27 pm After they arrive at the lab, they found somewhat some unexpected evidence. They even found out that he was born in Iowa Falls. "He moved back there in June 2009, after a attempted incident. Age is near the 30s... First and Last Name: Unknown." Chikako stated. Misaki asked what was the incident like. Chikako told her; "It was a brutal car crash, where he drove his 1996 Toyota Supra into a 2012 Kia Soul, driven by a 76-year old female, along with a 1986 Volkswagen Quantum driven by a driving school student smacking both of them." "NOOOOO! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT TO A SUPRA?!!!!!!!", shouted Misaki, as acknowledging that she knew about Toyota and the Supra. At that moment, Balloon returned. "Who's the kill-" Balloon was soon cut. "We still don't know." confessed Chikako. Balloon then started sobbing and whining about her lost girlfriend. Misaki calmed him down, saying that it's okay. Misaki looked at the evidence again. "I see that he hidden his wallet inside." Misaki softly responded. "Really? What was inside?" question Chikako "What was inside there was unknown. It could've been money anyway." "But what if it isn't?" Episode 3: Testimony of Balloon TBA Episode 4: Murder of Bow TBA Episode 5: Murder of Taco TBA Episode 6: Murder of Ice Cube TBA Episode 7: Testimony of OJ TBA Episode 8: Disappearance of Michael Jackson TBA Episode 9: Murder of Marshmallow TBA Episode 10: Testimony of Apple TBA Episode 11: Murder of Tissues TBA Episode 12: Murder of Nickel TBA Episode 13: Reappearance of Michael Jackson TBA Episode 14: Murder of OJ TBA Episode 15: Testimony of Paper TBA Episode 16: Murder of Pin TBA Episode 17: Murder of Bubble, Match and Pencil TBA Episode 18: Testimony of Book and Ice Cube TBA Episode 19: Murder of MePhone4 TBA Episode 20: Disappearance of Abraham Lincoln TBA Episode 21: Murder of Paper TBA Episode 22: Testimony of MePhone4s and MePhone6 TBA Episode 23: Murder of Rocky TBA Episode 24: Testimony of Tennis Ball TBA Episode 25: Murder of Coiny TBA Episode 26: Testimony of Firey TBA Episode 27: Reappearance of Abraham Lincoln TBA Episode 28: Murder of Book TBA Episode 29: Murder of Flower TBA Episode 30: Testimony of Announcer TBA Episode 31: Murder of Eraser, Pen, Blocky and Snowball TBA Episode 32: Murder of Puffball TBA Episode 33: Testimony of Gelatin TBA Episode 34: Murder of Cheesy TBA Episode 35: Testimony of Microphone, Soap, Trophy and Bomb TBA Episode 36: Murder of Test Tube TBA Episode 37: Finding the Killer TBA Episode 38: Ending the Murderer's Regime TBA Category:BFDI Category:Victim Category:BFDIA Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Horror Category:Series Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Killer Category:Drama Category:Unfinished Category:Redhuanhakim03 Category:Murder Mystery Category:Murder Category:Murder Fan Fictions Category:Murder Series